Dulce Devoción
by stellarlies
Summary: Siempre y cuando pudiera estar junto a él, Finny se consideraba la persona más feliz del universo. Ciel/Finny.


He tenido ciertos feels últimamente con esta pareja, y necesitaba ventilarlos. Esto fue divertido de hacer. Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo de Yana. Si poseyera algo de esto, Wolfram no hubiera sobrevivido en ese capítulo.

* * *

-.-

 **Dulce devoción**

-.-

Como un niño que ve a un ídolo con devoción y alegría, Finny, firme y sin dudas, adoraba fielmente a su amo. Era para él símbolo de grandeza y nobleza. Aunque la persona en cuestión era unos años menor que él, eso no importaba realmente.

 _Todo lo que importaba era Ciel._

Su nombre era algo que le gustaba repetir para si, aunque entendía que no era correcto llamarle de esa manera. También sabía que no debía quedarse mirándole tanto tiempo, observando la gracia con la cual se movía, o lo bonitos que sus ojos azules eran. Pero su amo era bonito, _muy bonito_ , y no debería ser malo mirarle ¿verdad? Las cosas bonitas están hechas para ser apreciadas. No había nada más que Finny quisiera que poder que darse el lujo de apreciar a su amo.

No lo entendía.

Había algo extraño en la manera en la que se sentía alrededor de él, en la manera en que a veces se encontraba pensando, por décima vez ese día, en los bonitos ojos de su amo, cuales podían ser del color del cielo, de la manera en que le ofrecieron libertad, o del color del mar, lleno de misterios que le gustaría conocer. O de como, cuando este le hablaba, se sentía más torpe de lo común.

Finnian no era lo que podrías considerar una persona grácil, no lo era, y trataba de controlarlo, pero su fuerza bruta podía más que él, y le molestaba, pero solo sonreía y seguía intentando, porque Finny no se rendía, porque Finny no se deprimía y si Finny necesitaba hacer las cosas cien veces para lograr entender cuanta fuerza necesitaba usar, cien veces haría las cosas con el mismo empeño.

Aunque esperaba no hacer enojar al Sr. Sebastián en el proceso. _Tanto_.

Podía controlarlo. Ese frío...

 _¿frío?_

Cierta electricidad se colaba en su espalda cuando Ciel ( _Ciel_ , y llamarle así era su placer culposo) le decía que podían ver televisión juntos. El Conde Rabioso, su favorito, y a Ciel también le encantaba ese show. También adoraba tener un gusto similar al amo. Siendo honestos, aunque sintiera odio por ese show, aun así adoraría pasar esas tardes con el joven conde.

En esas tardes, algo maravilloso sucedía, nadie los molestaba. Sebastián interrumpía a veces con dulces para el amo, pero todos estaban muy ocupados para interrumpirles. Y él también debería estar trabajando, pero Ciel había hecho una excepción para él. Cosas como esas le emocionaban. Quizás sus súplicas de verdad habían hecho efecto, o el conde había notado que podía quedarse quieto cuando la situación lo requería, talento que le costó mucho adquirir. O quizás simplemente Ciel gustaba de su persona.

Pensar en esas cosas también hacía que se sintiera extraño. Aunque, al mirarlo, esa sensación extraña se volvía cálida, se esparcía por su estómago y su pecho, hacía que terminara por no entender nada.

 _¿Quería entenderlo?_

Sí, lo quería.

Entender _porqué_ se sentía así.

Finny no era muy inteligente, no para las cosas analíticas, las importantes, para esas cosas estaba su amo. Si estaban, por ejemplo, viendo el programa, y había algún misterio, Finny nunca lograba adivinar el asesino. No, siempre era Ciel, y Ciel lo adivinaba en cuestión de minutos. Era sorprenderte. Su expresión se concentraba, su ceño su fruncía ligeramente, mientras cruzaba los brazos, y bam, la respuesta.

Y siempre era correcta.

El jardinero salía de ese cuarto con las mejillas coloradas, porque algo se revolvía en su interior al ver a Ciel tan hermoso mientras hacía cosas tan sorprendentes como esas. Probablemente, para Ciel, ni siquiera era algo sorprendente.

Pero no podía evitar que _todo_ lo que **_él_** hiciera le pareciera sorprendente. Incluso la manera en la que hablaba, tan calma y dictatorial era algo que, por alguna razón, hacía que Finny se sintiera débil.

Muy _débil_.

Pero no de una manera mala, aunque le era difícil de explicar, porque ni siquiera él entendía sus sentimientos. Solo sabía que no le disgustaba la manera en la cual sus rodillas temblaban. ¿Eran nervios? Eran sentimientos que no sabía identificar.

Solo sabía que estaban allí. Que eran muy fuertes. Y que amaba a su amo con una pasión desbordante. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

¿Por qué era normal, cierto? Los demás también amaban al conde de igual manera. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Mey-Rin también se sintiera tan feliz solo por ver sonreír a Ciel, como le pasaba a él, le molestaba un poco, pero lo deshecho inmediatamente, porque Ciel era el amo de todos y Finny no podía ser egoísta.

A veces, solo a veces, se sentía particularmente egoísta. Como cuando Sebastián estaba muy cerca de él, cuando Mey-Rin se le acercaba para comunicarle algo, o cuando Lizzy venía a hacer sus visitas.

No sabía porqué, porque era nuevo, porque no tenía sentido, porque era tonto.

La señorita Elizabeth tenía mucho más derecho sobre Ciel que él, pero su nariz se fruncía cuando veía que la muchacha depositaba un beso sobre las mejillas del joven, aun sí a él le caía bien la señorita Elizabeth. Algo se calmaba en su interior cuando veía que Ciel no parecía muy a gusto con esos besos, pero otra parte de si se sentía intranquilo porque sí su amo no estaba a gusto, a él le gustaría solucionarlo.

Porque nada era más importante que la comodidad de Ciel.

 _Nada_.

Divagó pensando en sus labios, y en como se sentiría sobre los suyos. Ahí fue cuando supo porque estaba mal que observara tanto tiempo al chico. Pero seguía sin importar. A fin de cuentas, amor es amor.

Finny lo amaba. _Lo adoraba_. Ciel era su todo, así pensara en sus labios sobre los suyos o no. Así pensara en lo bonito de sus ojos o no. Ciel seguiría siendo, por siempre y para siempre, todo para él, y por quien estaría dispuesto a perder su vida. Nada podría cambiar el nivel de adoración y respeto que tuviera por el joven.

Aunque...

Los aunque no existían.

Finny nunca podría decir nada sobre ello. Sabía que estaba mal, no entendía porque, pero así era, y él no era un muchacho que contradijera las reglas que le fueron enseñadas. Así que no hacía nada cuando su corazón se aceleraba a ratos cuando estaba junto al conde, o cuando no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente (y conservar esa sonrisa por días) al ver la sonrisa del chico, que eran _tan_ pocas, que le hacían sentir extremadamente dichoso de haber conseguido una.

A veces, solo a veces, dejaba que su mente vagara por esos sitios. Sitios donde Ciel le correspondía, sitios donde Ciel tomaba su mano con una delicadeza muy majestuosa, tan suya. Sitios donde podría amarlo para siempre y por siempre como a él le gustaría.

Pero, siempre y cuando pudiera estar junto a él, Finny se consideraba la persona más feliz del universo.

-.-

* * *

N/a: Sí, dedicado a ti, nena, que siempre me apoyas así sea un ship loco y te agradezco por ello. Sigo feliz por ese edit que hiciste, hace tiempo ya, de esta parejita. ¡Y lo siento, es que Cielinny one-sided tiene un _algo_! Ojalá pueda escribir otra cosa pronto, una quizás donde Ciel corresponda. Soy mala para los nombres, pero sentí que este le quedaba, lol.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
